Bitch I'm From Dade County
Bitch I'm From Dade County è la canzone con cui debuttò Flo Rida scritta e cantata da DJ Khaled, Trick Daddy, Trina, Rick Ross, Brisco, C-Ride e Dr. Dre.Bitch I'm From Dade Conty su Wikipedia Testo Khaled: Diaz Brothers DJ Khaled I rep my city Dade County, let's go! Daddy: Dade County stand up right now Always from Carol City to Florida City, Opa-Locka By way to Overtown and look at this city Open to Grove and the South Miami Wedwood Highlear, look Eddie, look 'Bana Some many ice P-Rhymes rich Dade County, let it do what it do Khaled: Rest in peace to Uncle Al We The Best Dade County, let's go I rep my city Nigga, I rep my city Miami, Listennn Daddy: I'm well-connected, well-respected fo' gangsta shit I'm from the city of Caprices and Impalas bitch Yo I'm from down the way, you know--around the way Dade Country, 305, rep the whole M-I-A A.K.'s and Chevrolets, nappy braids and heads shaved Look here, shit real, we really get it how we live We get on heavy creel, we get on heavy pills Me and my niggas, and my Cubans and my Haitians them Bitch I'm from Dade County, we go way harder We do it way bigga (why), 'cause we some made niggas For on pray they raised to get money waist We gon' get it off they pop like we get it down in Dade Aye Chorus: Bitch I'm from Dade County Bitch I'm from Dade County Bitch I'm from Dade County (I'ma be forever thuggin', baby) Bitch I'm from Dade County Bitch I'm from Dade County Bitch I'm from Dade County (I'ma be forever thuggin', baby) Trina: 305, it's my city Yes, I'm from Dade County Plus I'm fly, so I keep some bad bitches 'round me Whuddup Khaled, you my nigga so hold, lemme git 'em Yes I'm back, plus I'm mad, so I ain't playin' wit 'em Any bitch wanna come test me, Yup, come to my city, that's where I be I ride all in the hood in my new Bentley wit my ass sit on jag I don't give a fuck (what?!) Ride out, 'cause I'm runnin' the south Got some real gangsta niggas that'll run in ya house Wanna open my mouth shit that's the sound They go "Brra-Tat-Tat" so you betta watch out Ouch! Ross: Bitch I got money too "Trilla" album comin' soon Triple C's, 305, B-O-E give us room Whip the keys (twenty-five!), in the kitchen (cookin' food!) Baby "We The Best", quit, hate the rest Dade County, you name it (whudd?!) You roll it, I like it (Ross!) She rollin' wit moa (moa!) Talk to 'em like it (yuh!) Khaled's the boss Like Ricky's the Ross Everyone of my doggs, where my dickies in The Source Come here girl, lemme get you this This one Rick try to get you rich Candy paint on my six-six (six), you can call that bitches rich I'm out this sports, I'm in the game Fallin' the blaze, causin fo' Dade Khaled: Doe Boy, Slip-N-Side Epedemic, Dope Ridas, Cash Money, Terror Squad Dade County, I do this fo' us Listennn Brisco: Yuh, I got money too Bris', I be comin' thru Ca$h-Money, money bags (yes!) got me livin' comfortable (Yeah!) Still hood, still real (Unhh!), Opa-Locka is real (Yeah!) Off my dogs daddy dad, so wanna cook it on them pills Dade County dope-boy, best believe I'm 'bout dat doe Chose come up get em yep, we ain't really by that def Yeah, I'm the future, got the goons 'round me And yeah I rep my city, bitch I'm from Dade County Flo-Rida: Ayy! Don't you for I really get 'em up throw 'em up, who ya wanna be? Gitt'em, we hit em, we split 'em, we stick em, touch you wanna mine gotta grill 'em Boii, the city where they got the illest, killas M-I-A my niggaz, hommie we don't play Better get out the way, you ain't ever seen real go realer Do not be thankin' we soft or we sweet Come on the opposite side of the beach They gotta the choppas that'll put you to sleep Yeah, that's them choppas, you know what I mean That's when I top wanna say about your dreams We on the tox' clippin' that clean Holla on the block cause we under degrees That's what about rep that A-P-T's Dope-Boy, just call me a Doe Boy I'm that international boy, Flo-Rida fo' sho boy Triple C's the second, I get it fo' low, boy We trillin' cause we the best in Dade County You better know it, cause Chorus C-Ride: Carol City on my mind, we mobbin' out the line I'm on dat Chevy on 28's, I'm changin' all lines We work hard, nigga you sleep, pu-pu-pushin', we run the streets You are whatchu eat, young pussy, go brush ya teef Try to keep that Ca$h Money like big city, I got a girl, I got a boy I'm big city I gotta rep my city, C-Ridin', durrt bags dro hound, let's go get it Dade County goons, open Dade County cocks ho' Get yo'self if you don't get with it Dade County my ho! Dre: Unhh From the def to C's back to Opa-Locka D-R-E, 'nuff Miami shoot up off ya block Went solo on that ass, but it's still the same I got a choppa in the kitchen, Betty Croc is the name (Yup!) I needs my big County in big booty ho' she pretty Let her push the Chevy, hogg thru city Let 'em know that 54 cuz on the video overtime They got rockin every city them niggaz back pounds of that purp' Yeah--What it is, what it does, we are th-th-the best I'm from the city where you need to were somebody go to fast Ain't no other city realer then the city I stay in The cake, I reppin the realest city we stay Nigga!! Chorus Video Note Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Singoli di DJ Khaled